when I see your eyes
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: bagaimana jika Ino Yamanaka tidak jatuh hati pada kejeniusan si pemalas ataupun kehebatan keturunan terakhir Uchiha? One shot!


Summary: bagaimana jika Ino Yamanaka tidak jatuh hati pada kejeniusan si pemalas ataupun kehebatan keturunan terakhir Uchiha? One shot!!!

Hai2… Seishiro disini…

Kali ini, saya membuat one-shot sebagai selingan… mengenai pairing kali ini, saya pilih karena saya cukup unik… dan menurut saya cukup pantas jadi pasangan… maaf buat penggemar shika-ino, naru-hina, naru-saku, dan lain-lain. ^^

NOTE: saya dapet ide cerita ini abis denger lagu Christian Bautista 'the way you look at me'…

Warning:OOC. Lemon, mungkin… umur mereka diperkirakan sekitar 14 tahun. (perkiraan 9 bulan setelah ujian chuunin.)

Hint: sasuke ga pergi. Dia akhirnya memutuskan tetep tinggal abis joutai 2 nya sempurna. Dia sekarang latihan lagi dengan kakashi buat sharingan ama anko buat segel gaibnya (Disini Anko juga punya joutai 2).

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto or the song.

Anyway, go to the story!!!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

* * *

WHEN I SEE YOUR EYES

* * *

_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you are the missing piece_

_You makes me believe there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…_

(Christian Bautista –the way you look at me-)

Ino adalah anak yang sangat cerewet. Dia banyak berbicara, juga banyak berteriak. Sakura yang sudah lama berteman dengannya pun heran, bagaimana gadis itu bisa seberisik itu. "Apa kau tidak pernah kehabisan suara sampai tak dapat bicara, Ino?" pertanyaannya selalu sama.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa. "Kehabisan suara? Jangan bermimpi, jidat lebar... Suaraku ini tak akan pernah habis..." Jawabnya. Kemudian, dia akan mulai melamun dan tersenyum. Itulah yang terjadi setiap kali Sakura bertanya.

Walau penasaran, Sakura selalu membiarkannya. Walau ditanya pun, dia tak akan menjawab apapun. Namun, rasa penasarannya memuncak saat peristiwa itu terjadi...

* * *

Sakura sedang senang hari itu. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajarannya dengan Tsunade, dan bisa dibilang pelajaran hari ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Dia mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu, yaitu menyembuhkan 10 ekor kelinci terluka. Bahkan Tsunade memberikan pujian padanya.

Dia berpikir untuk bersantai hari itu, memanjakan dirinya. Karena tugasnya selelsai dengan memuaskan, Tsunade memberinya libur dua hari. Dia berjalan menuju warung Ichiraku, tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Dia biasanya segera menemukan mereka, karena mereka selalu berargumen dengan keras. Naruto yang berteriak, sebenarnya.

Namun, ada yang berbeda hari itu. Bukannya Naruto, malah ada tim 8 bersama Sasuke. yang sedang berargumen dengan Sasuke adalah Kiba, bukan Naruto. Sakura mendengar nama Ino disebutkan, langsung mendekat.

Dia segera duduk disebelah mereka. Begitu Sakura duduk, Kiba langsung menanyainya. "Sakura, kamu tahu siapa pacar Ino kan? Beri tahu kami dong..." Katanya. Sakura melihat Kiba seakan dia baru saja bilang bahwa dia menyukai kucing. Hinata segera menahan Kiba dan mulai berbicara dengan Sakura. Sejak dia dekat dengan Kiba, dia sudah melepas kebiasaan gugupnya.

"Sakura-san... Begini, Kiba-kun mendengar dari kakaknya, bahwa Ino bertanya pada pacar kakaknya tentang membuat bekal yang bergizi dan baik untuk latihan ninja. Lalu, saat dia sedang jalan-jalan sendirian, dia bersumpah melihat Ino sedang berjalan dengan kotak bento kosong, dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dia berpikir bahwa Ino mungkin membawakan seseorang makanan, karena dia tidak melihat Ino seperti berlatih." Jelasnya.

"Jadi itu maksud pertanyaan tadi?" tanya Sakura. Hinata dan Kiba mengangguk. "Lalu... Perdebatan dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya. Dia, akhirnya telah melepas rasa sukanya pada Sasuke, setelah Sasuke menolaknya saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke setelah dia dibawa Naruto kembali ke Konoha.

"Kiba-kun mengira bahwa Sasuke-san lah yang dibawakan bento… Jadi dia menanyakannya… Lebih kepada mengintrogasi, sebenarnya." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak bertemu dengan dia semenjak aku kembali kemari. Dasar... Kau itu menggangguku, tahu." Jawab Sasuke terganggu.

Sakura mengusap dagunya, berpikir. "Yang bisa dicurigai hanya Chouji atau Shikamaru... Aku jarang melihatnya dengan orang lain selain mereka. Tapi... Aku sudah tidak sering bertemu dengannya sejak tim kita ditetapkan... Dan semakin jarang bertemu dengannya semenjak aku berguru pada Nona Tsunade..." Katanya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya." Kata Shino. Semua memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Kata Kiba yang kesal.

"Aku tidak melihatnya bersama seseorang... Aku hanya pernah melihatnya membawa bento ke area latihan 40. aku sedang melintasi area itu untuk latihan dengan ayahku." Jawabnya. Semua berpikir.

"Aku pernah dengar seseorag bilang tentang area iru deh... Kalau tak salah, itu tempat Hokage keempat berlatih kan?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya, Sakura-san... Katanya, hanya orang yang mendapat rekomendasi Tuan Hokage saja yang bisa memakainya, kecuali guru Hokage keempat, Tuan Jiraiya, juga anggota tim Hokage keempat, Kakashi sensei..." Kata Hinata.

"Aku pernah memakainya bersama Kakashi. Tapi kami pindah ke area 71, karena di tempat itu terdapat kuil kecil penghubung dengan tempat pertapaan katak. Dan mereka tak menyukai kerusakan alam sekitar sana. Kau tahu kan... dengan kemampuanku, aku bisa merusak tempat itu dalam sekejab." kata Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Dia kemudian bertanya pada Shino. "Kira-kira, jam berapa saat kamu melihat Ino, Shino?" Shino terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat.

"Kalau tak salah, sekitar tengah hari. Memangnya kamu mau apa?" Shino sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban Sakura. Dia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kebetulan aku mendapat izin berlibur dua hari dari Nona Tsunade... Kita akan mengikutinya besok." Katanya. Kiba langsung tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Sakura-san... Bukankah Ino-san dilatih sebagai ninja penyusup? Dia semestinya punya indera yang lebih halus dari ninja pada umumnya kan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku kenal betul dia. Kalau dia sedang diluar misi, dia bisa sangat cuek saat sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Dia pasti tidak akan menyadari kita selama kita bersembunyi dengan baik." Kata Sakura menyakinkan.

"Oke!!!! Kita akan mengikutinya besok!!!" Kata Kiba bersemangat.

* * *

**Esok ****paginya...**

Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino dan Sasuke sedang bersembunyi, sambil memperhatikan Ino. Ino keluar dari rumahnya, menuju distrik pertokoan Konoha. Dia membeli bahan makanan, yang menurut Sakura, memenuhi standar gizi shinobi aktif. Setelah itu, dia segera kembali ke rumahnya.

Mereka mengintip kedalam. Ino kini sedang memasak. "Wow... Aku hanya melihatnya merepotkan dirinya ini kalau dia sedang berlatih teknik keluarganya atau kalau dia sedang merawat bunga saja." Gumam Sakura. Mereka yang mendengarnya makin penasaran. 'Siapa yang membuat Ino sampai melakukan ini?' Semua bertanya dalam hati.

Sakura masih merasa penasaran. Dia mengingat ada seseorang yang pernah berkata bahwa dia akan berlatih di area latihan 40. Namun dia tidak mengingat siapa yang mengatakannya. Pikirannya teralihkan saat Hinata menyenggolnya.

Ino keluar dari rumahnya dengan bersenandung, sesuatu yang menurut Sakura aneh. Dia hanya bersenandung saat dia benar-benar senang saja. Mereka mengikutinya diam-diam. Di jalan, Ino bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka berempat menahan napas. Mereka mendekat sedekat mungkin agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei... Oh, kamu membawakan dia makan siang lagi, ya?" Tanya Shikamaru. Chouji juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Ino mengangguk, wajahnya memerah. "Yah, beri salamku untuknya... Dan bilang padanya jangan terlalu keras berlatih... Aku tak mau disusahkan oleh kekasihnya saat dia tiba-tiba ambruk karena terlalu lelah." Kata Shikamaru.

Ino langsung salah tingkah mendengarnya. "Shikamaru... Jangan berkata seperti itu!!! Dasar, kau ini..." Katanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus tersebut.

Tak jauh dari sana, kelima orang yang membuntutinya hanya bisa diam. "D-dia bersemu merah?" bisik Sakura, tidak percaya. Bahkan Shino pun terkejut. Baik Hinata maupun Kiba tak mampu menyahut omongan Sakura. Sasuke sendiri, hanya menyeringai. Dia lega, akhirnya dua fangirls yang paling dihindarinya menghilang. Dia merasa harus mentraktir siapapun yang telah menyita perhatian Ino, sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Setelah berbicara sebentar, lalu berpisah. Mereka pun mengikuti Ino kembali, tidak menyadari bahwa dua anggota tim Ino melihat mereka. "Kau mau mengikuti mereka, Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji, sambil membuka bungkus keripik yang baru.

Shikamaru menghela napas, namun mengikuti mereka. "Setidaknya, mereka butuh penjelasan saat melihat mereka... Dasar orang-orang merepotkan..." Chouji melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera bergabung dengan mereka. "Hoi. Kalian seharusnya lebih hati-hati." Kata-katanya membuat semua kaget.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Sakura berbisik. "Shikamaru!!!! Dasar bikin kaget..." Shikamaru hanya angkat bahu.

Hinata teringat kata-kata Shikamaru tadi. "Anu... Shikamaru-san, kamu tahu kan, siapa yang dekat dengan Ino-san?" Semua terdiam. Untungnya, Ino sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang kota, sehingga merekka bisa berdiam diri sejenak.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Dia mendesah. "Kalau kukatakan, kalian tak akan percaya... Jadi, kalian lihat saja sendiri... Aku ikut kalian untuk memberi penjelasan pada kalian, setelah kalian melihat siapa dia." Kata Shikamaru.

Walau penasaran, mereka mengangguk setuju. Mereka lalu kembali membuntuti Ino. Seperti yang dikatakan Shino, Ino menuju area latihan 40, menuju portal penghubung antara Konoha dan Mobyokuzan, tempat pengajaran pertapaan oleh katak kuchiyose.

Dia memusatkan perhatian ke arah sekitarnya, membuat mereka (termasuk Shino) tegang. 'Sial!!!!!! Ketahuan, ya?' pikir Sakura. Untungnya, Ino hanya mengecek sekilas saja. Dia lalu segera masuk ke dalam portal menuju Mobyokuzan.

"Kita ikuti?" Tanya Shino. Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Ya. Sudah sejauh ini... Masa kita tinggalkan? Lagipula, kalian belum pernah ke Mobyokuzan kan? Itu tempat yang bagus.... Sangat hijau..." Kata Sakura, berjalan menuju portal.

"Apa kita bisa lewat? Biasanya, portal semacam itu kan biasanya ada pengamannya..." Kata Hinata.

Shikamaru menjawabnya. "Memang ada. Pengaman itu membuat hanya orang yang mendapat izin yang bisa masuk... Namun, ada kondisi khusus. Saat meminta izin itu, disediakan satu buah kertas. Disana, kita menulis siapa saja yang termasuk rekan kita. Dengan daftar itu, orang yang tidak mendapat izin bisa melalui portal, selama orang yang mendapat izin mengizinkan mereka masuk." Jelasnya.

Mereka mengangguk-angguk. Sakura menyentuh patung katak besar di sebelah portal berbentuk kolam kecil itu. "Aku, Sakura Haruno, memberi izin pada Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka, untuk melewati gerbang penyambung gunung Mobyokuzan dan Konohagakure." patung itu bersinar. Lalu mulutnya terbuka. Dari mulutnya, muncul empat ekor katak kecil.

Sakura mengajak mereka maju. Satu persatu katak melompat ke setiap orang, sesuai nama yang terukir. Setelah menempel di pundak mereka, keempat katak itu menyatu dengan pundak mereka. "Jangan pernah melepas katak itu. Itu mencegah kalian menjadi 'tamu tak diundang' di Mobyokuzan." kata Sakura.

"Anu... Kalian sendiri?" Tanya Hinata. Shikamaru mendesah panjang.

Dia berjalan, berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura, yang masih berdiri di depan patung katak itu. "Shikamaru Nara dan Sakura Haruno, urusan pribadi," Kali ini, hanya mata katak itu yang bersinar. "Kami hanya perlu menyebutkan nama dan jenis urusan kami." semua menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat izin itu? Kalau Sakura, sih aku tidak heran. Dia kan wakil Tsunade-sama..." Tanya Kiba, bingung.

"Mungkin kalian belum tahu, tapi Shikamaru adalah penasehat Hokage. Itu adalah jabatan yang selalu dimiliki Klan Nara secara turun-temurun, walau sebenarnya siapa saja mampu menjadi penasehat Hokage..." Kata Sakura, menjelaskan. Semua memandang Shikamaru takjub.

"Jangan katakan hal menyusahkan itu, Sakura... Ayo, kita masuk." Kata Shikamaru. Mereka pun melompat ke dalam portal tersebut.

* * *

**Myobokuzan.**

Mereka muncul dari dalam kolam kecil. Perjalanan mereka terasa seperti melewati saluran air yang besar. Ajaibnya, tak satu lembar dari baju mereka yang basah. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian mereka. "Selamat datang di tempat pertapaan katak, Myobokuzan." Kata Sakura.

Di hadapan mereka, terhampar beratus-ratus tanaman, menutupi pegunungan besar. Di sebagian pohon, tampak katak-katak yang sedang berjemur. Udaranya agak lembab dan sejuk, membuat mereka tidak perlu turun ke air walau matahari bersinar terang.

Mereka memandang dengan takjub akan pemandangan itu, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Ada dua ekor katak yang datang ke arah mereka. Mereka tersentak saat tanah disekitar mereka bergetar. Mereka menengok, bertemu pandang dengan dua ekor katak sebesar rumah yang baru sampai.

"Hai kak Sakura, kak Shikamaru!!!! Tumben, datang tanpa membawa permintaan Hokage..." tanya Salah satu katak.

Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat siang, Gamatatsu, Gamakichi... Ya, kami datang sendiri, tanpa perintah Nona Tsunade..." Gamakichi mengangguk-angguk.

"Naruto pasti senang... Dia sudah tidak pulang selama 2 hari sih..." Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar perkataan Gamakichi. Dia kemudian memukul keningnya.

"Kenapa, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata. Yang lain pun bingung dengan tingkah Sakura. Sakura mendekati kakak-beradik katak itu, lalu berbisik-bisik. Mereka mengangguk-angguk, lalu mendekat.

"Naiklah. Kalian mau mengintip kak Ino kan?" Dia menunduk. Mereka pun naik ke punggung Gamakichi. "Tatsu, kembali ke rumah. Nanti aku belikan permen." Gamatatsu berseru senang, lalu melompat ke arah pegunungan.

Mereka segera pergi, diantar oleh Gamakichi. "Anu... Sakura-san? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata, kahawatir karena Sakura masih terdiam.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Hinata... Aku hanya kaget, ternyata Ino datang untuk dia..." Katanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, masih tidak percaya akan informasi yang diberi tahu oleh Gamakichi. "Shikamaru, sejak kapan?" Tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Sejak lama, sebetulnya. Hanya saja, dia menolak kenyataan itu. Dia baru mengakui itu setelah melakukan misi dengannya, ke negara sungai. Sejak itu, mereka dekat." Jawab Shikamaru. Shino langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

Kiba bermaksud bertanya, namun Shino menghentikannya. "Kau lihat saja." Katanya. Kiba akhirnya menunggu. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gunung. Tak jauh dari sana, terdengar suara pertarungan.

"Kita berjalan dari sini. Kalau terlalu dekat, bisa ketahuan. Ayo..." Kata Sakura, menginstruksikan mereka untuk turun. Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Semakin dekat, suara gemuruh itu semakin jelas.

"Itu, adalah suara yang dihasilkan lelaki itu, yang selalu dikunjungi Ino." Kata Shikamaru. Semua semakin penasaran. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah padang luas. Sakura mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada didepannya. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju daerah tebing-tebing batu yang ada di kanan tempat itu.

Disana mereka melihat Ino, sedang memandang lurus. Dia memandang lembut dan terdiam, membuat mereka makin takjub. Sebagian berpikir siapa yang bahkan mampu membuat seorang Ino Yamanaka terdiam. Sebagian berpikir pesona apa yang diunjukkan lelaki itu, sampai mampu membuat Ino terdiam.

Mereka pun mendekat ke arah tempat itu. mereka terkejut melihat orang yang sedang berlatih. Dia memakai celana oranye. Atasan dengan warna sama itu tergeletak di sebelah Ino. Kalung berwarna biru-kehijauan yang dikenakannya itu berkilauan ditimpa sinar mentari. Rambut pirangnya masih acak-acakan seperti biasa, walau basah oleh air. Mata birunya memandang pertapa katak tua itu dengan penuh kekuatan.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Ino sedang senang sekali saat ini. Dia bisa melihat mata itu lagi. Mata yang penuh kekuatan, yang telah mempesonanya sejak lima tahun lalu. Pikirannya kembali ke saat dia pertama kali menyadari cahaya indah itu.

**Flashback...**

Ino sedang berjalan dengan kesal sore itu. Dia selalu kesal kalau melihat teman lelaki sekelasnya. 'Huh, mereka itu hanya mampu berbicara tanpa membuktikannya, tidak seperti Sasuke-kun. Terutama si Naruto bodoh itu!!!! Bicara besar, tapi selalu gagal. Malas berlatih begitu mau jadi Hokage?' Pikirnya. Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai dia tak menyadari kemana dia melangkah.

Dia baru sadar kalau dia berjalan menuju tempat latihan ninjutsu dan taijutsu nomor lima. Tempat itu jarang dipakai, karena peralatan disana sudah tua. Dia akan berbalik pergi saat dia mendengar suara tangan beradu dengan kayu sasaran. 'Siapa yang sedang berlatih?'

Dia mengintip dari sudut. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang dilihatnya. 'Naruto? Dia sedang berlatih?' Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Naruto, si pembuat onar yang jarang berlatih sedang berlatih menendang sasaran. Dari peluhnya, dia telah melakukan latihan sangat lama. Dia shock saat melihat kakinya. Kakinya berdarah akibat terus-menerus menendang target latihan itu.

Sebelum dia sempat bergerak, seseorang mendatanginya. Guru Iruka, guru mereka mendekati Naruto. "Berhenti, Naruto!!!! Kakimu sudah terluka!!!!" Katanya. Namun, Naruto tetap menendang Target kayu itu.

Iruka menahan kakinya. "Hentikan sekarang juga. Kamu ini... Kenapa selalu berlatih sendirian, memaksakan diri lagi..." Dia mulai membalut luka kakinya.

Naruto malah tersenyum. "Semua Hokage berlatih keras untuk mencapai kekuatan luar biasa mereka. Aku ini tidak pintar, juga tidak berbakat. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berlatih keras tanpa menyerah. Biarkan aku melanjutkannya, Guru Iruka. Aku masih harus menendang 500 kali lagi."

Iruka mendesah. "Paling tidak, gunakanlah tempat yang biasa dipakai... Kenapa kau malah memilih tempat ini?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku mendengar... Tempat ini disebut tempat latihan legendaris. Katanya, orang yang berlatih disini akan mencapai keinginannya. Angkatan sebelumnya ada yang tidak mampu jadi ninja karena tidak bisa melakukan ninjutsu dan genjutsu... Tapi, mampu menjadi ninja setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih disini. Aku... Ingin mengikuti jalannya. Menjadi Hokage terkuat yang pernah ada." katanya.

Matanya memancarkan tekad yang sangat kuat. Dia mulai menendang lagi. "1501, 1502..." Iruka hanya menghela napas. Tak jauh dari sana, Ino berdiri terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tak mampu bicara, bahkan bergerak. Seakan, seluruh tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Dan matanya, tak mampu melepas pandangannya dari sepasang mata sebiru langit itu, yang memancarkan cahaya tekad yang sangat terang.

**Flashback end.**

Dia tertawa dalam hati. 'Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri melihat Naruto-kun berlatih. Walau aku sempat menyangkal bahwa aku suka padanya, sih...' Pikirnya. Dia lalu melihat Naruto telah menyelesaikan latihannya. Dia segera mengambil atasan jumpsuitnya, berserta kaos dan handuk. Dia bergegas menuju Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar berlatih keras, ya?" katanya sambil mulai mengelap keringat Naruto. Naruto agak salah tingkah dengan itu, namun terdiam. Mereka yang mengintip pun merasa salah tingkah.

"Padahal mereka hanya diam, tapi aku seakan merasa seperti melihat mereka sedang bercumbu." Kata Kiba. Yang lain, walau diam, setuju dengan perkataan Kiba. Mereka kembali memperhatikan Ino dan Naruto.

Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Ino. Ino memberikan bento yang dibuatnya. Naruto mulai memakannya dengan lahap. Ino memandanginya denga lembut. Naruto bertanya pada Ino saat Ino membereskan bento itu.

"Ino... Kau pernah bilang bahwa mataku lah yang membuatmu terpesona... Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lihat?" Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia mengecup pipi Naruto, membuatnya bersemu merah.

"Kamu tak tahu? Matamu itu memancarkan cahaya tekad dalam hatimu... Cahaya itulah yang membuatku terpesona, membuatku jatuh hati padamu." Dia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Mata biru pucatnya bertemu dengan mata biru cerah Naruto.

Naruto yang salah tingkah memalingkan pandangannya. Namun, tangan Ino menahannya. "Kumohon, biarkan aku melihat mata indah itu..." Dia memohon. Naruto makin memerah, namun menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Mereka yang menonton makin salah tingkah.

"Aku... Sangat menyayangimu, Naruto-kun..." Bisik Ino. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hinata sudah semerah tomat. Kiba harus menutupi matanya agar dia tidak pingsan. Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya bersemu merah. Shino meneggelamkan wajahnya kedalam kerah jaketnya, diam-diam bersyukur memiliki jaket dengan kerah yang bahkan sanggup menutupi wajahnya. Sakura terengah-engah, seakan baru lari marathon.

Mereka baru kembali agak tenang setelah Ino dan naruto selesai berciuman. Naruto masih memerah, sedangkan Ino tertawa kecil melihat Naruto. Naruto kembali berlatih. Dan Ino kembali menontonnya dalam diam. Salah seorang pertapa katak, yang memiliki rambut keriting, mendekati Ino.

"Kau sangat senang melihatnya berlatih ya?" Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku sangat suka melihatnya. Aku suka melihat usahanya untuk mencapai cita-citanya... Dia terlihat bercahaya saat berlatih." Katanya. Pertapa itu tertawa, lalu melompat pergi.

Dia tetap seperti itu sampai menjelang sore. Dia mendekati Naruto saat dia selelsai berlatih. "Kamu kembali? Atau menginapa disini?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto. Naruto berbicara sebentar dengan pelatihnya, lalu kembali pada Ino.

"Aku masih belum diizinkan pulang… Maaf." Kata Naruto. Ino menggeleng. Dia memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku hanya bertanya, kok. Besok, aku kemari lagi. Sampai jumpa." Dia mengecup naruto sekali lagi. Lalu bergegas pergi. Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum memandang kepergiannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ino."

* * *

Mereka berempat sedang duduk diam di warung Ichiraku(Shino dan Shikamaru sudah pergi). Mereka berempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi. "Aku masih tidak mengerti Apa yang Ino kagumi dari mata Naruto." Kata Sakura. Semua, kecuali Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa... Aku mengerti," Kata Hinata. Kata-katanya membuat semua menengok padanya. "Karena semangat yang terpancar dari mata Naruto-san sama seperti semangat yang terpancar dari mata Kiba-kun." Jawab Hinata, agak bersemu merah.

Kiba agak salah tingkah mendengarnya. Dia menatap ramennya dengan wajah memerah. "Begitu... Jadi, semangat itu yang membuat kamu dan Ino jatuh hati pada sepasang pembuat onar ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Mereka berdua memang usil... Tapi, mereka bertekad kuat kok. Karena itulah mereka jadi sahabat... Iya kan, Kiba-kun?" yang ditanya mengangguk. Dia masih agak salah tingkah.

"Hmm... Mungkin karena aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri, jadi aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" Sakura bergumam. 'Lelaki itu juga...' Dia tiba-tiba melamun. Hinata tertawa kecil melihatnya, sedangkan para lelaki yang melihat itu bingung.

"Siapa yang kamu sedang pikirkan, Sakura-san?" Kata-kata Hinata membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia langsung bersemu merah.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kiba bingung. Hinata tersenyum.

"Sakura-san pasti sedang memikirkan seseorang, yang memiliki semangat yang sama seperti kamu dan Naruto-san. Siapa, kalau kami boleh tahu, Sakura-san?" Kata Hinata. Semua langsung memusatkan pandangan pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. 'Tak ada yang bisa luput dari Hinata.' "Aku... Berpikir kalau Lee juga seperti itu... Dan aku terkadang merasa bahwa dia terlihat keren." katanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha belajar satu hal hari itu. Wanita hanya jatuh hati pada lelaki yang tak pernah menyerah untuk mencapai tekadnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia pun belajar akan hal itu dari tiga rekan shinobi yang selalu dianggapnya tidak berguna.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke terlihat berjalan bersama Hanabi Hyuuga, salah satu-satunya gadis yang tak pernah melihatnya sebagai sosok yang patut dikagumi. Bahkan, dia pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai cowok pesolek sombong. Kejadian itu menjadi misteri di desa konoha. Bahkan Tsunade sempat memrintahkan ANBU mengawasi mereka berdua, mengira mereka terpengaruh oleh genjutsu.

Hanya Naruto, Lee, kiba, Sakura dan Hinata yang tahu kenapa. Dan mereka diminta merahasiakan ini oleh Sasuke.

Akhirnya, hubungan Naruto dan Ino diketahui oleh seluruh desa. Sebagian besar, kecuali keluarga trio Ino-Shika-Chou dan yang melihat mereka hari itu, kaget. Sebagian besar populasi lelaki lajang langsung patah hati mendengarnya.

Lima tahun kemudian, Ino dan Naruto menikah. Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah ditanyakannya pada Ino hari itu sebelum mengucapkan sumpah setia, dan Ino tetap menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Karena aku telah jatuh hati pada matamu yang memancarkan cahaya indah itu."

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes _

_All I know is it happens every time…_

_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you are the missing piece_

_You makes me believe there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me…_

_The way you look at me…_

(Christian Bautista: The Way You Look At Me)

* * *

tambahan: review dari NinjaEdit-san.

Ide yang menarik, dengan pemaparan cerita yang hebat ^^  
Dari mulai pengintaian Ino, sampai pada penjelasan perasaan Ino, hingga pelajaran yang dipetik sang Uchiha muda, semua digambarkan begitu matang. Very well done! :)b

Ah iya, tampaknya unsur Lemon-nya ga ada.. Ini lebih merujuk ke Citrus. Citrus lebih soft dari Lime lebih soft dari Lemon, gitu urutannya.. ;)

Soal pairing, as usual. Kamu emang penganut paham 'Pria baik bakal dapet wanita cantik' iya kann? XD

Bikin lagi~ ^^

* * *

Gimana? Jangan di flame ya...

Baka Tante Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
